


First 10 of 30 Dabbles

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Series: I've_Given_You_30_Prompts_Now_What? [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Once Upon a Time (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Animal ears?, Costumes, Drinking, F/M, Insecurities, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Some shorter than others, Wordcount: 100-500, adding a little twist, dust always making an appearance, extended ficlet finale, love and romance, multi-fandom - Freeform, playing dress up, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first 10 random dabbles based on 30 different prompts. Multi-fandom. Tags will be updated and labeled appropriately</p><p>1) Madhook - Hand Holding<br/>2) Hookriel - Cuddling<br/>3) Captain Charming - Watching A Movie<br/>4) Scogan - On A Date<br/>5) NivanField - Kissing<br/>6) Captain Charming - Wearing Each Others Clothes<br/>7) Scogan - Cosplay<br/>8) Hookriel - Shopping<br/>9) Madhook - Meeting With Friends<br/>10) NivanField - With Animal Ears</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand Holding [Madhook]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of confusing amount of characters filling out the summery space, thats just me personally. Also my preference in shippings have changed for one reason or another so to keep things tidy I've kept it to 10 where each OTP has the spot light twice.
> 
> But don't be discouraged I've plans to continue the 30 prompt challenge with perhaps some of the same pairings and perhaps a few new ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt One - Hand Holding 
> 
> Regina is in a foul mood and Killian's not helping

 

"Y _ou incompetent fool; just how difficult is it to find the 'Ashes diamond'?_ " With a slight shake of her head, Regina flicked her hair back glaring at the jumper standing before her watching with some amusement as his fingers wore worriedly around the hem of his hat. "S _urely a man with your talents and reputation would have found such a task as easy as searching for truffles. Instead, having given you the perfect opportunity to provide for your family this is how you show your gratitude? Returning with empty hands and outspoken apologises_."

Jefferson visibly flinched, his glance dropping as the words mulled around within his thoughts. His confidence had been lost with the death of his wife -- now facing the proclaimed evil queen, he was bordering below zero. He'd tried for Graces sake but the fear of loosing her, had held him back. Travelling words was the man he 'used' to be.

" _Returning home to my family is my priority ..."_ His words barely passing over the tightened clench of his teeth "G _race has already lost her mother I won't risk her loosing me too_ "

The edges of the queens lips picked up into a knowing smirk while her long slender index finger trailed over her prominent yet soft jaw line. " _You'd throw away my offer just like that? A better life for you both ... Just as you've always imagined and spoken so fondly of_?"

Behind them, lingering within the shadows, an almost forgotten presence watched as the pair conversed, biting his tongue as his finger nails flicked off the sharpened end of his hook. The pirate had heard of Regina's manipulative streak but to witness it was something else.

" _What are you doing?_ " Jefferson voice trembled as he looked partly over his shoulder. Killian's slim, calloused fingers moved deftly into an unchallenged hold, squeezing gently. Hand holding was still remained, 'unfamiliar territory' as insecurities from both sides still overshadowed with the pairs developing relationship.

" _Simply offering support_ " the captains eyes focused upon the woman before them, his brow raised revealing his discontent.

" _And what's your part in all this pirate?_ "

Killians fingers flexed as the hatter retained his hold. " _I merely wanted to pass my own judgement towards the woman I'd heard so much about. They weren't wrong -- you carry a strong resemblance to your mother...Cora._ "

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jefferson released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. Only Killian could make matters worse simply by drawing uncalled for attention to himself.

" _Is that so? And just how well did you know her?_ "

The characteristic smirk crossed the pirates face as he dared to take a step closer, ignoring the slight tug at his fingers. " _Well enough to know her magic and indeed her sense of dress, far exceeds that of your display._ "

A pained scream echoed through out the room as Regina lunged forward wrapping her fingers tightly around the captains heart while with a wave of her hand, Jefferson found himself thrown across the room his back crashing against the wall with a hollowed thud.

" _Choose your next words wisely_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the beginnings of my random dabbles, there will be a mixture of 5 dashing couples each adding their own twist to the prompt set upon them. 
> 
> It was originally based upon a 30 day challenge but due to work commitments I can't get work up as quickly as that. The challenge was based on a list created by 30dayotpchallenge on deviant art.


	2. Cuddling - [Hookriel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 - Cuddling
> 
> Where better than along the beach shadowed by a starry sky

 

The waves washed up upon the shore as the night played on, slowing with each stretch as if signifying time slowing to a near stop. The distant sound of crickets chirping echoed throughout the darkened skies while the stars watched with hope and intrigue to all that moved.

From the distance, two figures lingered into the light, their shadows stretching across the open sands as the minuscule grains pressed tightly between their toes. The silence forming between the two created a calm and welcome atmosphere while the silhouetted surroundings gave them plenty to admire.

Unmindful of her actions, Ariel loosely twisted strands of hair around her fingers, witnessing from the corners of her eye, the moon light settling upon her companions handsome features.

" _You know it's funny ... I've spent my whole life exploring the oceans and seas of worlds others couldn't even comprehend. Overlooking humankind as they take the land they live upon for granted, never stopping to take in the defining beauty surrounding them._ "

" _Careful love, you could almost pass for a poet_ " Killian playfully nudged the mermaid, his charismatic smile spreading across his features as his glance subtly swept over the auburn haired beauty walking thoughtfully beside him.

" _I'm not sure about that, I'm pretty sure I've over stepped my fair share of -- 'blonde moments' as Belle calls them. Not to mention upon land your really faced with how cold it is_!"

With a light hearted chuckle the pirate glanced back towards the still waters, deeply breathing in the sea air. The mermaid spoke in truth, Mother Nature was not always kind to those seeking out a more 'treacherous' life style. His arm moved wrapping around the young woman's shoulders pulling her closer to his side before allowing his hand to fall, resting more comfortably around her waist.

The motion was unexpected but certainly welcomed, leaning in closer Ariel rested her head against his shoulder, eagerly mirroring his gesture.

As the stars continued to twinkle above them there appeared a softer side to be learnt of the infamous Captain Hook.


	3. Watching A Movie [Captain Charming]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 - Watching A Movie
> 
> Killian comes to terms with the idea behind the magic box

 

" _What the bloody hell is this? Some containment for dark magic?_ "

Charming sat down lightly shaking his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. There was still a lot to teach the pirate with all the technical jargon and complexity of modern conveniences to which he questioned his suitability.

Reaching aimlessly and with rather more force than he had originally intended, David yanked Killian down beside him, his breath catching as the other man incidentally stumbled towards his lap.

" _Taking this a bit fast aren't we mate? Not that I'm comp--_ "

" _Shut it, pirate_ "

Things between them were temperamental at best though Killian was sure he saw a tinge of colour highlighting the princes cheeks, more evidence that his presence was indeed being tolerated better. The captain also took the hint as encouragement to continue his flirtatious demeanour.

" _So are there some magic words or ritual to set the contraption in motion? I'm honoured you wanted us to spend sometime together but I'm sure there are far more 'entertaining' activities to pass time._ " His smirk twisted from light hearted to downright indecent as his glance trailed over the prince in a slow suggestive manner.

David swallowed thickly, the pads of his fingers, tip-toeing beside him, blindly caressing the buttons the remote control in hope of sparking some life into the television set.

A sudden melody filled the confined space of the room, drawing the attention of the two men. Upon the screen showed images of two characteristic individuals with the word 'Hook' written in large, bold lettering, across the bottom of the screen.

 _"I'm not sure if I'm to be intrigued or insulted --_ " the tone of his voice insinuated the latter as Killian leaned closer towards the screen. " _\-- such a strange world how are we to communicate with them?_ " Tapping upon the screen with the tip of his hook, Killian felt a tug upon his arm.

" _Moving pictures_ " David assured him, feeling it would be the simplest explanation for now. " _Moving pictures that carry some story to it ... You'll catch on._ "

**[later...]**

" _The crocodile wins?! Thats preposterous! And that wig? I assume that's a perm?_ "

These were only a few of the comments David lined himself up for. The choice of film had meant to be a light hearted touch to their evening together, instead turning into a round of 20 plus questions and obscene cursing. Good job Henry wasn't around.


	4. On A Date [Scogan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 - On A Date
> 
> It's Wolverine; Canadian beer, Canadian bar.

 

> **_Stand by your man; give him two arms to cling to and something warm to come to when nights are cold and lonely. Stand by your man, and show the world you love him._ **

  
The music, the atmosphere -- the place, left a lot to be desired. It became a second home to the local deadbeats and squalor for the gathering down and outs, all engaging in conversations that were way out of their intelligence ratings. In layman terms -- they were talking shit.

The bars keep, subtly stepped back, glancing menacingly over each paying patron as he spit polished a glass, wringing an aged cloth around the smoothed opening edge. Not even the strained lyrics from Tammy Wynette were able to set an inkling of emotion on his mature features.

James Logan aka Wolverine to those who graced his more 'colourful' personality, sat within the shadows of the bar, watching the condensation run down the bottle, stood cradled within the fingers of his free hand. While the other, balancing between his index and central finger sat a smouldering cigar, the tip burning a familiar shade of red. He was the living definition of a man who wished to be left alone.

  
A familiar scent entered the premises, mingling with the foul scent of booze, sweat and lies that without effort tantalised his nostrils triggering a grimaced expression.

" _You're late--_ "

Failing to look over his shoulder as he passed comment his brow quirked, kicking out the stool beside him motioning for the familiar 'other' to join him.

" _Well ... I had to make sure you'd taken our little talk from earlier into consideration. However hiding my bike under a tree is hardly a reliable method of camouflage._ "

Lazily blowing smoke rings in direction of the bar, basking within the unquenchable warmth, quickly spreading to fill his intoxicated lungs. Logan chuckled to himself, licking his dry chapped lips before taking a hearty drink. Logan had promised to remain upon his best behaviour for the evening, a heavy request though in honesty he was hardly in the mood to 'dance' with any of the pointless riff raff surrounding him. Not tonight.

" _The fact it's, still there, proves that it's working ..._ "

Holding up two fingers in a non verbalised request for service, Logan nodded in direction of the chilled beers. Heaven knows he was against subjecting anyone towards those glasses, even someone as annoying as Scott.

"S _ounds like they're playing your song_ "

Taking another swig from the bottle, his glance finally fell upon his companion, catching the clink of the bottles as they were placed on the bar before them. His lips tightly pursed together forming a tight smile.

" _Beats standing alone Slim ..._ "

It was hardly a worthy come back, lacking any usual sarcastic insult and put down but tonight was intended to be different. It was a step away from their usual bickering and reminder of the group’s hierarchy regarding leadership.

" _...the kids okay?!_ "

"A _few were a little restless though Hank and Ororo seemed to have taken care of things. Marie and Bobby appear to be back on speaking terms._ " Scott carefully rubbed his eyes with the ball of his hand, resting his glasses further up his palm " _I'm almost under the impression they were eager for me to leave, commenting on how we need to strengthen our understanding of one another if we're to work as a team.”_

" _Yeah?_ "

" _Yeah, even Charles mentioned it being beneficial ... You don't think? --_ " the young leader paused his thoughts reaching out and taking a sip of his beer noting the brand was the Canadian type Logan had stashed back within the school.

" _Haven't thought about a thing all day and I don't plan to start now_ "

The comfortable silence spread between the pair. The mindless chatter of those around them filling up any spaces and aimless glances moves freely around the musky tavern.

" _This is typical you --_ " Scott spoke sharply " _you invite me out and though I wasn't expecting dinner by candlelight I had wondered if you'd consider a place where the lighting and atmosphere was more welcoming. Instead we wind up in your local._ "

Pushing a small tray of peanuts across the bar Logan smirked " _at least they serve food!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time at writing a Scogan Fic and I have to admit it was a lot of fun to write considering I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go :)
> 
> Enjoy


	5. Kissing [NivanField]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 - Kissing
> 
> Chris and field reports are mortal enemies but could a 'never miss a shot' sniper ease his stress?

 

There was no denying it, Captain Chris Redfield and paper work didn't mix. Mostly it was the notion of having to sit still, with the added confusion of punctuality and grammar. His words spoke volumes while reassuring his team out in the field; it just didn't have the same impact when sitting on a screen looking back at him.

" _DAMMIT!_ "

Tapping his pencil aimlessly upon the notes he had made, adding different tones while reading aloud key sentences -- Chris was ready to admit defeat.

" _Everything okay Captain?_ "

Chris leant back into his chair, tightly closing his eyes. The pencil dropped onto his desk, the sound of it rolling into a dipped space appeared distant as his thoughts concentrated upon each slowly, inhaled breath.

" _What do you want Nivans?_ "

As if he needed a reason. Piers Nivans was a lot of things to his Captain, a friend, a partner -- a lover but with the tense atmosphere, he knew a smart mouth wasn't going to earn him any favours.

"Y _ou made a few of the new recruits jump with your recent outburst. I wanted to check in to see if you needed any help._ "

Using the heel of both hands to rub his tired eyes, his fingers slightly splayed, tugging at his shortened strands of hair. " _I've been working on the latest mission report for the past 4 hours. I feel like a dog chasing its tail._ "

The young sniper nodded, moving further into the room closing the door silently behind him. " _It was a hell of a mission though we all kept it together and made it out with only a few cuts and bruises._ "

Flexing his fingers while resting his hands upon the keyboards wrist support, Chris prepared to resume his not so steadily written report. From his peripheral view, he'd noticed Piers, true to his reputation, moving up beside him. Though, it was the sudden touch upon his shoulders that had caught the prestigious alpha leader off guard.

" _Piers? ..._ "

" _You see there's your problem, you've the sequence of events a little mixed up. No wonder you're struggling. Here -- try this_."

Reaching an arm down to make corrective and undoubtedly helpful notes, Piers nostalgically pressed his chest flush against his captains well toned, muscled shoulders. His fingers moved idly, massaging the base of the older man’s neck.

Moving into the touch, Chris would be damned to deny that it wasn't distracting. The BSAA uniform was tight fitting, clinging to a sculptured outline hidden beneath. His breath hitching slightly as his thoughts wondered indulging recent memories.

" _Okay, so I just switched ... Those two --_ " Easing back, Piers taunted his leader kissing softly around the exposed neck as he spoke. His glance fixated upon the computer screen, noting the trouble his captain displayed upon typing. "T _hen you'll be nearing the evaluation._ "

Swallowing thickly, Chris pursed his lips fighting back a groan. His flared nostrils caught the mingled musk of sweat and cologne only adding to the evident temptation.

Hands moved with the intent to mess with even the most stubborn hair styles. While lips shifted together with the understanding of the need and lust as tongues battled for dominance. Chris had found himself pushed past mere distraction, turning within his chair to pull his lieutenant loosely towards his lap.

A gentle rapping at the door dragged both back to reality. " _Captain Redfield, sir? The recruits are awaiting your inspection._ "

Sporting kiss bruised lips and a rose tint to his cheeks the Alpha leader was quick to straighten his attire smirking at the pout worn by his prized sniper.

" _Remind me to finish what we started once we finish our shift._ "


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes [Captain Charming]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 - Wearing Each Others Clothes.
> 
> Wearing modern clothes seems the new appeal to the pirate. What would Charming think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been and no doubt will continue to have some suggestive remarks. Though not sure if at this stage the rating needs to be updated to the teen ranking? 
> 
> Will certainly be heightened throughout later chapters due to possible prompt content.

 

David had left early that morning to go for a run, leaving Killian alone in bed and to his own devises. The options were vast and while some ideas such as testing the durability of the elasticated waist band of his boxers seemed too good to pass up, that and breakfast. The temptation of trying out more clothes connected to the realm, while alone, seemed to perfect an opportunity.

Just how comfortable was modern attire anyway?

Wearing under garments was hardly the treacherous task he'd imagined. Some gave the gratification of feeling everything being held in place while others, not only protected his modesty but allowed the air to flow as freely as nature intended.

It certainly suited the ladies he'd encountered despite his more personal preference and thought he fought against voicing it too loudly, it actually complemented the princes lean form. The Cricket however, looked as though he was being suffocated by the vast amount of layers --

Posing in front of the full length dress mirror following a quick shower, Killian admired the vision. The words 'Dashingly Handsome' instantly sprung to mind, though he already knew that. They were natural, roll off the tongue words which made him wonder how they would sound falling from Charming's perfect lips.

Rummaging through the drawers of the dresser, the pirate pulled out a black, long sleeved tee shirt and pants of an interesting material described as denim, housing a tighter fitting belt than he was accustomed to.

The feel of the material was like nothing he had experienced. The surrounding fragrance, filling his nostrils, was intoxicatingly soothing while the garment felt like a second skin over his lean form. Bloody hell, it was as snug as the boxers and in many ways just as revealing. The jeans clung close to his already pert ass, showing no less than an out line of the toned muscle hiding beneath the material however, was smooth while carrying a rough appearance.

And the belt ... More than it was worth. Such an impossible feat to fasten securely with only one hand, despite how skilled his fingers were.

" _What are you wearing_?" David smirked, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned upon the door frame.

The pirates eyes widened resembling that of a deer caught in headlights. _"I ... I was ... Haven't you ever heard of knocking?_ "

" _Knocking? ... Killian I --_ " Charming cut his words short, wondering if there he had ever heard the pirate stutter. " _It suits you but how did .._."

It was Kilians turn to finish at least one of David's unfinished sentences. " _My hook? -- that's still upon the nightstand, the apparatus however, remains in the wet room. I hadn't counted on you returning so soon."_

There was a hint of vulnerability within the captains words as his partial arm moved, hidden from view.

Nodding with understanding, Charming moved further into the room closing the space between them, " _Like I said, it looks good on you._ "

Rubbing the backs of his fingers against the surprisingly soft stubble, David leaned in offering a chaste kiss his free hand stroking down the hidden appendage. _"Aaaaand it will look just as good slowly coming off_ "


	7. Cosplay [Scogan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7 - Cosplay
> 
> Wolverine gets to try out his yellow spandex costume

 

" _You can't be serious?!_ " Holding at arm’s length, Logan sneered at the new and highly flamboyant yellow and blue latex costume recently handed to him. " _I thought the mission was to remain under cover not go flying in looking like some damn canary._ "

" _The professor has reason to believe the brotherhood is planning some kind of secret reunion and 'we' were chosen to scope it out. Amateurish clothing or not we have a job to do._ " Despite his sensibility, Scott couldn't hide the smirk pulling across his face towards the expressive choice of words.

Standing within the sub levels of the school, the younger mutant pulled at his own 'custom' made uniform. The material clung tightly to his warm skin, outlining the lean form hidden beneath but despite the strict demeanour, feeling the eyes of the more animalistic individual sweeping over him sent a welcome shiver down his spine.

With a nostalgic shrug, Logan moved to pull off of his loose fitting sweatshirt, quickly tossing the garment to one side. " _So -- what event are we required to attend?_ "

" _It's called a 'Comic Con'--_ " Folding his red quartz glasses, Scott instinctively closed his eyes, patting down his utility belt in search of a suitable protective case. " _I did some research and it sounds like a gathering for people with common interests and creative minds. It allows them opportunity to meet and great there idols while discussing thoughts and ideas._ "

Blindly reaching out, Scott felt around for the visor accompanying his costume, taking a few additional steps in direction of where he was pretty sure he left them. The pads of his fingers incidentally grazed against unruly hair, spanning across a perfectly sculptured torso.

" _Um_ "

" _Feeling for these Slim?_ "

A gravely laugh erupting from his throat as a deep blush spread across the team leaders cheeks. It was a rare but satisfying visage not to mention the coloured latex had taken on a form fitting closeness leaving, to both men's dismay, little to the imagination.

Reaching out, Logan reluctantly handed over the protective visor his fingers gently wrapped around the others wrist for guidance.

" _So -- who's idea was it to dress as comic replicas of ourselves and not as other 'Heroes' such as iron dude, fish man --_ "

Turning away to secure the protective aid Scott pursed his lips as the heat spreading over his cheeks intensified. " _Iron Man and Aqua Man? They're surprisingly not as big as you think, besides me and Storm figured having you dressing up as yourself would appeal to your already inflated ego._ "

" _It's like you know me --_ "

Moving towards the exit, Scott paused, turning on his heel. " _I'll see you aboard the 'Blackbird', just -- hurry up_ "

" _Yeah ..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really struggled with this prompt mostly because I was stubborn with the idea of them dressing as themselves to avoid suspicion.


	8. Shopping [Hookriel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8 - Shopping
> 
> Killian tries to inform Ariel that pirates don't do shopping

 

Where had it all gone wrong?!

It had started out as a pleasant dream, a day for just the two of them to bask and enjoy one another's company. A day to explore the finer details of the world they had found themselves drawn within, until actions turned into something far more sinister, only to be suitably described as a 'nightmare'.

The weather within the small town of Storybrooke appeared stuck within a constant spring season. Only the occasional chill from a passing breeze reminded the towns folk that nothing remained permanent.

Having spent the morning surrounded with the aroma of ground coffee beans and pleasant company, Ariel was eager to discover what other treasures the town had to offer. Such as the intriguing activity described as 'shopping'.

Killians masculinity had been lost within an abundance of tiny, frilly bags hanging from his painfully spayed fingers. Leaving space for larger boxes to balance upon his arms. His only saving grace was time left with his own thoughts. Sitting outside a different changing area, envisioning just how easy the material would fall away with the aid of his hook gliding through like a hot knife in butter.

 _"I think you've missed the point of being a pirate love -- we pillage, drink and ..._ "

" _Shhh_!" Her finger pressed lightly against his lips while her own smile appeared to sooth the atmosphere. " _Belle, told me about this sweet little place, just a little past the library._ "

Yet more shopping, more bags, more boxes.

" _Great --_ " the words almost passing through his teeth like a hiss "remind me to pass on my thanks!"


	9. Hanging With Friends [Madhook]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9 - Hanging With Friends
> 
> Killian and Jefferson get stuck between friends -- associates? Jefferson hasn't yet decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for sticking with me on this project, the views and kudos have been incredibly motivating, encouraging me to ensure I give my best when writing these little dabbles, though not every time do I get it right. 
> 
> I've a few projects in the works so I'm finding I'm unable to update as frequently as I'd like but I do hope they are worth the wait. There is the probability of a few more pairings to appear so watch is space.

** **

 

** 'The Rabbit Hole' **

The club was as dark as the given name implied, the twisted pictures littered upon the wall hinted at the bars, copy point of origin -- Wonderland -- an almost identical replica of the caterpillar’s lair. The people here were ... Different, far less distinguished.

It took more than a little 'gentle' persuasion to encourage Jefferson to leave his daughter within the /allegedly/ capable hands of the air headed mermaid. It wasn't hard to understand why when the first words reeling from her mouth were _"I promise, I will not brush your daughters hair with a folk!"_  Someone had obviously taken the liberty of allowing her to watch the Disney rendition of her story, which was 'surprisingly' full of flaws.

It was then the classic pout from Grace and a sharp tug from Killian that had him floundering out the door.

" _Trust me, the change in routine will do you a world of good_ " This was Killian's attempt at reassurance, simple, yet gentle words, competing with the clatter of ale filled tankards hitting the ornate designed tables. _"That and with a few pints of these, we'll have you laughing again in no time."_

" _Does she at least know how to use a phone?"_

 _"What, that small talking device?"_  The cringe crossing his expression was brief but noted _"erm -- I know Grace does"_

Great, his daughter was to engage within a happy family’s role reversal and he was paying Ariel for the privilege. Sharply raising a brow Jefferson forced himself to bite his tongue, his expression alone showed he was becoming agitated or pissed for a better term. Taking a hearty drink from his tankard, it was becoming apparent it was to be a long evening --

" _Remember when you had us stranded in Wonderland?"_  Killian chuckled, continuing on  _"I recall my charm saved us from quite the thorny fate"_

" _Is that what we're calling it now? If you hadn't attempted 'charming' the congregation of flowers, I wouldn't have had to tackle your sorry ass to safety"_

The mood between the two had lightened, shoulders brushed closely together as fingers craved lingering touches. Slipping between the laughs and out spoken comments, some private moments were stolen, revealing to any that took notice signs of a more personal connection.

Killian's crew had, in Jefferson’s opinion, impeccable timing; when you wanted to see the Lilly livered sea-dogs they left no trace but dare to have an evening alone ...

" _Captain Jones!"_  Arms rose, as roaring cheers bellowed throughout the club. " _We knew you couldn't keep a good pirate down and -- Mr Hayter?!"_ Smee's jaw tightened, his lips pulling back to a stilted smile.

" _It's Jefferson_ " the words were forced through gritted teeth as he eyed up the snivelling red capped subordinate; tension still hung thickly between the pair.

" _Of course, always a pleasure."_  
_______

_"... It was after that, we ended up throwing the dirty blyter over board -- you should have seen the look on his face when Smee shouted down to him about the eels!"_

The men howled with further cheer, smashing there tankards together sending foam and alcohol splashing over them; giving little regard to the grimaced glances they were earning from other patrons. Killian's hold had moved to keep a tighter grasp upon his ale while the space between them only grew as the evening progressed. The smug glances from the fore mentioned Mr Smee also went far from unnoticed.

A waitress closely resembling a seductively dressed mime drew the hatters from his thoughts, gently tapping his shoulder. " _Is there anything else I can get you sir?"_

" _Actually, yes ..."_  Reaching into the inside pocket of his coat Jefferson pulled out a fountain pen with a small lined, pad of paper. " _If my friend here asks where I've gone could you pass him this note?"_

The quickly scribbled message read:

_**'You = Spare bedroom'** _

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much fun I had writing this piece! There are some slight references to my fic 'sea sickness' but you don't have to read the piece to understand the relationships between characters. Jefferson just can't stand Smee.


	10. With Animal Ears [NivanField]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10 - With Animal Ears
> 
> A nickname for the Sniper takes an interesting turn.
> 
> Catacomb definition: Catacombs are human-made subterranean passageways for religious practice. Any chamber used as a burial place is a catacomb, although the word is most commonly associated with the Roman Empire. Many are under cities and have been popularised by stories of their use as war refuges, smugglers' hideouts, or meeting places for cults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Redfieldandnivans for suggesting a plot for this piece, I take it as a huge complement that they accepted my offer for suggestion.
> 
> Nb/ Some game play references but trust me it's completely AU! Piers and Chris will fight another day.

for [redfieldandnivans](http://redfieldandnivans.tumblr.com/)

 

The old saying declared that, ’ **there was no rest for the wicked** ’ and not a truer word was to be spoken. It had been a challenging few months, tracking the infamous Ada Wong, who’d taken charge leading ‘Neo Umbrella’ a ruthless bioterrorism organisation. Or at least this is what Intel and suspicion had them believe. Though between the gun fights and mounding paperwork, came brief moments of downtime, allowing each solider to reflect and gather their thoughts. The 'alpha squadron’ scrupulously described themselves as family brought together under the watchful eye of their benevolent leader.

Meeting again with the younger Redfield was daunting, mostly due to how the men had behaved upon her last visit. In their line of work, they don’t get to interact with a lot of pretty women and they found themselves battling with reactions brought on by uncapped testosterone and the knowledge that she was a blood relation of their superior. Piers took it upon himself to apologise – profusely, yet beyond the nerves laid an exhilarated after-taste, as within a personal, yet professional message, he had requested pictures of the Captain when he was younger, mostly due to rumours that he was very different, back before even half the men knew him as the 'legendary’ Chris Redfield and much to his delight Claire had agreed.

For Chris, every visit from Claire was long overdue, with respect to both; they each had hectic work schedules, making simple, leisurely phone calls difficult and all too often pushed to one side for priority purposes. Watching the welcoming hug, showed there was indeed a softer side of alpha leader, one, only few had privilege of witnessing. His motto was simple - as Captain, he still had a reputation to uphold.

**-– / * \ –-**

Claire was eager to share a message she’d recently received, notifying her of some ancient relics and artefacts. It was, without doubt, that information, regarding the maze inspired catacomb had triggered her inner Lara Croft. So, how could the talented sniper possibly resist the opportunity to accompany his Captains younger sister on a 'possible’ once in a life time opportunity? Chris saw it as a bonding experience, though faced with a substantial amount of paper work himself, he felt the opportunity would allow Piers and Clare time to get to know one another.

Deciding if this was in fact a wise choice, was still up for debate.

So here they were, breaking some kind of entry; sneaking through scarcely lit tunnel; as the entrance fell from view. Strands of light pushed through tight cracks while the sensation of dust mounds, ridden with filth, whisked past their fingers. Despite some subtle hints, Clare withheld the identity of the trusted source, giving away nothing but the same knowing smile he’d often caught gracing his captain’s features. Their similarities didn't end there, much like her brother; the younger Redfield was, as easy to speak to, displaying a dry but witty sense of humour.

The conversation simply flowed between the pair, giving an illusion of a long standing friendship, meandering from imitations of Chris following a bad morning of field reports and a substantial lack of caffeinated coffee to taking wild stab in the dark to naming what exactly they’d stepped upon. Despite showing bravery to unimaginable mutations and barbaric situations it was surprisingly the smaller things that caught them off guard.

“ _I'm glad we came prepared -_ ”.

The illumination from the torch was a welcoming relief, not only highlighting that all too familiar smile, offering comfort while making a young heart flutter but shining a light upon their intended target. There had been smaller rooms cutting away from the main path, leading to nothing more than semi-ancient pottery shards and copious amounts of rubble. The history behind the place was hardly worthy of an in-depth documentary as some of the fragments still carried the stamp 'made in China’ that at least, dated some of their surroundings back to the Second World War? Or at the very worst it was an ideal hot spot for ghost hunters.

Placed within the centre of what appeared to be a sanctuary, sat a momentous tomb with silver plated engravings, largely hidden with indistinguishable squalor, spaced evenly along the sides. An unsettling breeze picked up, encouraging the hairs to rise on the back of the explorer’s necks while triggering the reek of damp to circle and coax reluctant senses.

“ _Urrgh! It smells like something died in here!_ ”

“ _It looks like something did …_ ” Crouching down at the far side of the room, Claire focused the light onto a shrouded heap tucked with in a corner. “ _Some of these resemble animal bones, mostly resembling a canine – and here, some old pieces of parchment._ ”

“ _But isn't a shroud something to do with a religious burial? Why would it be hidden in some corner inside a tomb?_ ”

“ _Good question. There is some writing here that – I can 'just’ make out_ ”

Wiping dust encrusted webbing from his path, the snipers tone fleetingly, heightened; over shadowing the absence of his footfalls. “ _Claire?! … You've a –_ _”_ his breath caught in his throat as he fought to find the words, “ _you've a spider the size of a baseball, crawling up your back!_ ”

“Huh?!” the red heads demeanour remained uncannily calm even towards the subtle tickle against her neck. Claire quietly chucked to herself, carefully reaching for the over sized arachnid, for closer inspection. “ _Well look at you!_ ”

Piers couldn't deny that he was impressed; it made sense overcoming some minor fears, in this case spiders, when choosing to seek out more unorthodox interests, such as archaeology. However the thought of Chris' reaction provided a compelling visualisation.

> " ** _Ad hoc et lector circuitibus scripto corroborati ne contempseris gesta maiorum trans terram sanctam. Excruciantur legere est tot laboribus et violare animae spiritalis oblatione amisit. Deos obsecro ut miserearis bile in hodierno die honorificam modo subtilis Electiones commonitionem. Tibi futurum sit, et quasi monimentum relicti..._** ”
> 
> In English that translates to –
> 
> " _To those surrounding and the reader of this script, you have trespassed across a sacred ground moulded by the acts of our ancestors. To read is to violate our spiritual struggles and bring torment to the many souls lost within offering. I plead to the gods to take pity, voicing only a subtle reminder to the choices you made this day. Take this to heart and a reminder you'll be left with ..._ "

“ _Erm, Claire – what did you just read?_ ” Piers, was hardly one to be considered superstitious, principally due to his naturally keen eye and rule abiding attitude; thought under the influence of their current surroundings the snipers imagination appeared have caught the better of him, noting a slim glimmer of light momentarily surrounding the exposed burial. “ _\-- I really don’t think we should be playing around with this sorta thing_ ”

> “ **... stultus canis ossa** ” - [“... stupid dog bones”]

“ _CLAIRE!!_ ”

Scoffing audibly, the red heads gaze remained fixated upon the weathered parchment. “R _elax Piers, this is obviously some fool’s joke left out for us to find, it’s actually nothing more than a jumble of words and phrases ... I think_ ”

“ _You ... you think? That thing just – lit up_ ”

“ _Urgh, you’re starting to sound like Chris and I'm guessing this place is starting to mess with your head – come on, let’s call it a day and get out of here._ ”

 **\-- / * \ --**  

The remainder of the day settled back into a habitual routine of winding down with a Chinese take-out partnered with a couple of chilled beers. Claire had, much to Chris' dismay, taken to showing off a few, carefully selected, juvenile images.

" _I haven't looked back on these images in ages, -- though I'm sure you where bigger back then_ " passing over another photo, the younger Redfield could sense her brother cringing.

" _You forget Claire, your six years my junior and to be fair, back then, a lot of things would have appeared 'out of proportion'."_

" _True--_ " sitting back with her fingers loosely splayed over the dark tinged bottle, Claire coyly smirked to herself " _It's funny, -- I'd never noticed just how much you resemble the young lieutenant over here_."

" _What?!_ " Both boys stuttered over their words, eyes widening as Chris took the building stack of photographs from the snipers hands. " _That's ... ridiculous?_ "

" _Well, he can pull off a convincing impression of you._ "

The evening progressed with a mixture of unforgettable childhood memories and mildly dignified impressions of larger named members of the BSAA and the human right executives at TerraSave.

**\-- / * \ --**

As the winter months promised, the night sky upheld its dominance by taking earlier possession of the daylight hours; its cold demeanour washed over everything it touched, leaving frosty indications of its past presence and a sign of what waited come with yet colder nights. Piers audibly groaned into the crook of his arm as the source of radiating warmth rolled away from him, unsurprisingly enough taking the duvet with him.

“ _Chris!_ ”

Piers grumbled turning and pushing himself up onto his forearms, earning nothing more than a deepened intake of breath from his partner, the alpha squadron leader, with due respect, was hardly known for his early morning alertness. Yet it was within these private moments the young sniper found himself able to gaze upon relaxed features; his glance followed the deeply imprinted stress lines, catching a glimpse of a hidden vulnerability as his captain now clung tightly to his feathered pillow.

Within the poorly ventilated room, the aroma of stale beer lingered heavy between the weary pair. Wriggling to scan through the darkened setting, red digitalised numbers flashed, almost mockingly revealing the premature hour of _07:37._ Now was as good a time as any to get up.

With a slight shake of his head, Piers attempted to will away the mild headache taunting round his temples; stumbling towards the bathroom the sound of his bare feet slapping against the cold tiled floor echoed around the small room. Lifting a hand to balance upon the opposing wall, the marksman awkwardly tugged at the drawstring bottoms with the other as his feet cautiously shuffled closer to the latrine. An elongated breath accompanied with a contented groan escaped perfectly formed lips, as the discomfort from the full bladder faded with a steady stream. His chin fell deftly towards his chest.

With alcoholic intoxication running through his blood vessels at a mildly watered down rate, Piers was beginning to discover some similar tasks had become -- confusing.

Having still to finish his main task the sniper chose to take on the 'no hands approach'. His arms became twisted and tangled across his bare chest displaying the drawbacks of multi-tasking at its finest form. His fingers idly slipped while reaching for the facet, failing to prompt the desired appliance to life, forcing nothing more than a few droplets.

" _Dammit!_ "

Suitably adjusting himself, Piers took a fresh approach, moving his weight to lean over and maintaining a firmer, grinning to himself as the sound of water cascaded throughout the silence. It was on taking the step back, he caught something off within his reflection, tentatively running his fingers through his slumber inspired hair and he touched upon large round tipped dog ears, seeming proportionate with the size of his head.

" _What the --? C-CHRIS!_!" Glancing over his shoulder to ensure his cries were heard the sniper swiftly turned back to his reflection " _I knew listening to Claire would cause trouble_ "

" _She's a Redfield, it's in her blood ..._ " Chris moved from his perched position against the door frame watching over his young partner as he furiously checked himself over. " _There, there little pup; taking Jakes taunts a little seriously aren't we?_ "

"It's not funny Chris!" The words were practically growled as his brow furrowed darkening his already dark eyes.

" _True, but depends on how you look at it. I'll be sure to get Claire started on looking for something to reverse the effects as apparently Google holds all the answers nowadays_ "

" _You can't be .._."

Reaching out Chris cupped his lieutenant’s jaw, gently stroking his cheek before pulling him in for a comforting embrace _"you are aware of the tail, right?_ "


End file.
